Operation Swift Justice (22nd Century and On)
Operation Wrath of Justice (Somali: Hawlgalkii Cadawga Cadaaladda, Arabic: عملية غضب العدل), known in Russia and the Arab-Persian Bloc as Operation Red Sea (Russian: Операция Красное море, Arabic: عملية البحر الاحمر, Persian: عملیات دریای سرخ) was a large military operation by the Federal Government of Somalia under heavy Russian and Arab-Persian Bloc aid that was to eliminate the militancy problem in Somalia. For some time during the 21st century, the conflict in Somalia cooled down a bit, and Somalis enjoyed a period of stability, to some extent. However, when NATO experienced drastic decline in the mid 21st century, the country once more, fell into a period of bitter civil war. It isn't until the rise of Khalid Dawud-Ahmed that he made serious attempts to create a long-lasting peace, recovery and reconstruction in Somalia. Dawud-Ahmed stated, "I do not care if I have to wipe out your tribe or your clan, if your tribe wants to destroy the peace, unity and stability of the Somali nation, I will bomb and destroy the living daylights out of you and your tribe. Enough of this. I would rather have a small population of those who do good, than a large majority of sub-human terrorists." Dawud-Ahmed also stated that he wants Somalia to be a member state of the Arab-Persian Bloc. Dawud-Ahmed, a fan of Russia, looked to Russia to help it fight rampant militancy, seeing Russia's various successes in the Middle East. Dawud-Ahmed asked the governments of Russia and the Arab-Persian Bloc to sent him military aid, to crush the opposition. As it had done in the past, the Russians sent aerial strikes over Somalia to help route out militants, accompanied by maritime aid from the navies of the Arab-Persian Bloc. In addition, it was the first major military operation to involve the aircraft carriers of Russia and the Arab-Persian Bloc. The Russian forces sent 10,000 contigent troops, with a combined force of 50,500 troops from Egypt, Arabia and Persia. It sent its newest aircraft carrier, the Admiral Apraksin into the Red Sea. In addition, India also sent 1,000 troops, although the overwhelming majority were military medics, none were deployed for combat alone. The fighting was heavy and deadly, resulting in the deaths of 531 Russian troops, and 1,340 Arab-Persian Bloc troops, and 13,310 of the Federal Government of Somalia. It involved one of the largest bombing campaigns in Africa with a massive combination of Russian, Egyptian, Persian, Arabian and Russian-supplied Somali self-propelled and towed artillery, tank, and aerial carpet-bombing attacks, as well as firepower from naval warships and aircraft carriers of Russia and the Arab-Persian Bloc conducted all over Somalia, aimed at territories held by Al-Shabaab. In involved the death of over 321,345 people in Somalia, and the injury of over 400,544. Over three weeks of the heavy fighting, Somali militants surrendered their weapons. Dawud-Ahmed and the Arab-Persian Bloc allowed Russian troops to confiscate guns from the militants. The Russians confiscated and captured over 1,401,400 battle rifles, 9,310 rocket-launchers and over 2,424 military vehicles from the militants. After the selling the illegal weapons to weaker militaries, such as the of Kashmir and even Uyghurstan, the Russians supplied the Somali central government with advanced SAMs, modern AK-75 rifles, T-72c battle tanks and other of its sublime military technology. Russian, Arab-Persian Bloc and Indian military medics also tended to the wounded. Russian and Egyptian military officers also trained Somali government forces. With the Union State providing over $4.3 billion worth of aid, it was the largest recovery attempt, even larger than that of Damascus' recovery costs. Afterwards, Somalia completed its entry into the Arab-Persian Bloc, as well as the New Dehli Pact, as India later became majorly involved in Somalia's recovery. In terms of national attention, NATO and European Union condemned the attack for its "complete disregard for civilian losses". Somalis opposed to Dawud-Ahmed's regime migrated elsewhere, and called for NATO forces to attack the Russians and drive the Russians out of Somalia. Martial law was enacted in Somalia, especially in the areas formerly controlled by Al-Shabaab. In 2084, the Operation Swift Justice Memorial was built in Mogadishu to honor the countries involved. Category:22nd Century and On